


Kill Your Double

by bees and more than bees (Crowleyfornia_Girls)



Series: WTNV Fictober [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Violence, Wtnv fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyfornia_Girls/pseuds/bees%20and%20more%20than%20bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos meets his double. It doesn't go well for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Your Double

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of like PWP but with violence and mild gore instead. 
> 
> This is for WTNV Fictober, Day 2: Whatever fanfiction you were looking for the last time you went looking.

“ _Kill your double_!” a menacing voice on the radio says. Lucretio looks down at the blood on his hands and laughs. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this  _free_ , like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

The man beneath him was still breathing shallowly, blood and small bits of his shattered skull decorating the side of his face that Lucretio had slammed repeatedly into his car door.

Carlos had put up quite the fight, too. Right up until the point that Lucretio had a good hold on him, that is. But Carlos was the weaker of the two, and they both learned that very quickly.

Now, Carlos squirmed weakly beneath him, moaning something incoherent in pain as he tried feebly to get away. 

“Oh, come now, don’t do this to me,” Lucretio cooed, running a hand through the other man’s hair, and the whole thing could have been called condescending if Lucretio didn’t use his grip on Carlos’s hair to suddenly lift the other man’s head off the ground and slam it back down onto the asphalt on the side of the highway. Carlos cried out in pain, his vision blurry, but as soon as he closed his eyes, Lucretio hit him sharply across the face. 

This man just wouldn’t let him die, it seemed.

Lucretio got up, sure that Carlos couldn’t really get away, not very quickly, anyway, going through the back of Carlos’s pick up truck until he found a heavy metal wrench. He grinned wickedly, waving it as he walked back to Carlos and stood leaning over the other man.

“Don’t look so frightened. Death is, after all, the greatest adventure,” Lucretio chided, then took a small step back and began hitting Carlos in the jaw with the wrench, as hard as he could, over and over until Carlos’s jaw was at an unnatural angle and several teeth laid scattered nearby.

He watched for a moment as blood poured from Carlos’s mouth and his breathing slowed to a stop, then threw the wrench down in the ditch, kicking Carlos’s body off to the side as well. He brushed himself off before getting in the pick up, clicking off the radio and driving away, figuring it was time to pay a small visit to Night Vale.


End file.
